Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a monitoring device and a monitoring method of two channel bus data in a RAPIEnet (Real-time Automation Protocols for Industrial Ethernet) network system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a monitoring device and a monitoring method of two channel bus data in a RAPIEnet network system which is a technical field applied when using a RAPIEnet communication option development for an iS7 inverter, developed to be applied to a number of reception frames and error frames used as a monitoring/diagnosis function of a communication parameter (COM) group.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, two Ethernet physical layers are required, according as two channels are used when developing a RAPIEnet communication module. Therefore, communication protocol information delivered from a network delivers MII (Management Independent Interface) data to a CPU in a RAPIEnet communication module through a physical layer, and the CPU detects a carrier detect signal (CRC: Cyclical Redundancy Check) through a converted MII data piece.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional bus network system, and FIG. 2 is a functional block diagram illustrating a detailed structure of a communication option card according to FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a conventional one-channel network system connecting an inverter to a communication module, a communication option card (20) is installed for communication with a network bus (30), and communication data is transmitted and received through the network bus (30).
In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the communication option card (20) transmits and receives data from outside through the network bus (30), by being formed of a connector (21) and a PHY (physical layer) (22).
The connector (21) of the communication option card (20) transmits and receives data with a CPU (25). Here, received and/or transmitted data delivered through the connector (21) is transmitted through a data connection unit to the PHY (22) which is a physical layer, in order to analyze a communication protocol.
The PHY (22) transmits and receives the received data to MII (Management Independent Interface) data in order to deliver the data delivered from the network bus (30) to the CPU (25).
Meanwhile, the CPU (25) receives the MII (Management Independent Interface) data, processes and converts the data to a CAN communication, and transmits and receives the data with an iS7 inverter (10), by internally recognizing a carrier detection signal (CRC: Cyclical Redundancy Check).
As a result, the data is transmitted to an inverter keypad (11) of FIG. 1, so that the user can check the data by activating a monitoring/diagnosis function.
FIG. 3 is a functional block diagram illustrating a conventional two-channel bus network system. As illustrated in FIG. 3, a two-channel network also communicates in the same process with the one-channel network. A communication option card (20) transmits and receives data from the outside world through the network bus (30). The data is transmitted and received through connectors (21, 24) of the communication option card (20).
Therefore, the received and/or transmitted data delivered through the connectors (21, 24) is transmitted through a data connection unit to the PHYs (22, 23) which are physical layers, respectively, in order to analyze a communication protocol.
In addition, The PHYs (22, 23) transmit and receive the received data to MII (Management Independent Interface) data in order to deliver the data delivered from the network bus (30) to the CPU (25).
Here, the CPU (25) receives the MII (Management Independent Interface) data, processes and converts the data to a CAN communication, and transmits and receives the data with an iS7 inverter (10), by internally recognizing a carrier detection signal (CRC). Such transmitted and/or received data is transmitted to an inverter keypad (11) of the iS7 inverter (10), to show a monitoring/diagnosis function by activating the monitoring/diagnosis function. At this moment, communication parameter (COM) groups such as a number of reception frames (RcvFrame) and a number of error frames (Err Frame Num) are activated by the monitoring/diagnosis function.
Two of physical layers are necessarily required in order to use two channels as a RAPIEnet (Real-time Automation Protocols for Industrial Ethernet) communication option module. Data delivered through the physical layers is processed in a CPU to recognize a carrier detection signal (CRC).
Therefore, it is impossible to find out in which channel, a number of reception frames (RcvFrame) and a number of error frames (Err Frame Num) of a communication parameter group (COM) activating the monitoring/diagnosis function of the inverter through the carrier detection signal (CRC), are generated. Thus, there is a problem that a search for both two channels is required.